


Magic of Science

by Renaldoso



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Memory Loss, Science, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renaldoso/pseuds/Renaldoso
Summary: So I wanted to contribute to the fandom. Its a bit late but I always liked these two, hope everyone enjoys.Takes place during the Blackrock times which Zoey left.Thank you all again





	1. Chapter 1

It was a hot day in the land, probably one of the hottest ones the entire year, and sat underneath one of the oak trees on the outskirts of the basalt brick stronghold was a mage with his eyes closed enjoy the shade. His breath was slow as he drifted in and out of sleep and the soft breeze ran through his hair, “This is nice.” He whispered not wanting to break the tranquility of the world. 

But from the top of a tower off in the distance, a certain blond scientist had a much different idea as he grinned. He turned on his heels and sprinted and began to pull a few levers and turn some dials before slamming a fist down on a massive red button. Looking to the window he sees a large ray beam begin to rise from the ground and shoot a massive red beam towards the sky. Dark clouds began to swirl in the sky as a loud crack of thunder began to light up the sky. The scientist cackled manically, “Looks like there was a bit of rain in your forecast,” Another crack of thunder rips through the sky as a sudden bolt of lightning strikes the tree sending it splintering and catch fire, “Rythian.” 

The world seemed to stop as the scientist held his breath. The next few moments were a blur to the scientist. Grabbing potions and a jetpack as he almost ripped the door off its hinges as he dives and begins to fly towards the Rythians castle as tears mixed with the rain. He felt as if each breath would burn more of his throat raw as he screamed out for some sort of answer as the tree continued to be consumed by fire, “Rythian!” he screamed out as he landed and fell to his knees in front of the burning tree, “Oh god… What have I done,” 

He let his arms dangle as he watched more of the tree split more. As he screamed and cried out he didn’t notice the figure behind him, bleeding heavily and clutched a red katana so tight his knuckles began to turn a sickly white, “Lalna…” he hissed and as the scientist turned he held the sword out to his neck, “Trying to take another hit on me I see!” 

The scientist froze as the blade pricked his neck and a slim stream of blood began to bead. Rythian exhaled heavily as a stream of blackish-red blood trickled out with each heavy breath, “You must be so proud, you and your damn science.” The words were worse than spider poison as the tone echoed in Lalnas head, “It takes a real smug man to attack someone just enjoying there day away,” 

He coughed heavily as more of the fluid splattered to the wet grass and was quickly washed away. Lalna tried to speak, the rain masking his tears, but more of the sharp blade set into the sensitive flesh of his throat, “Enough! First, you take home! Then my apprentice is taken away by your science!” he barks, “And now you try at my life, for the second time. Why don’t you just get lost!” 

Rythian breathed heavily as his vision began to fade in and out. His grip giving out on the red katana as the weight of his body began to pull him down. The scientist jumped forward catching the mage as he saw a jagged branch sticking out of the mages back, “Oh God…” Lalna whispered as Rythians fell unconscious, “Rythian?! Hay stay with me!” 

Picking the mage up he ran to his castle and twisting to smash his body against the button to open the door he sprinted inside. Looking around it looked filthy, nothing like he would expect of a mage who labeled almost everything. Lalna ran throughout the castle finding the couch in a different room and placing Rythian face down on the plush surface, “We have to get this out of you.” He mumbled running his fingers through his hair, “Oh shit, umm okay just hold still or something.” 

Putting his leg on Rythians back he gripped the branch with both his hands, thankful for the gloves from protection from splinters, and took a deep breath before ripping the piece of wood out. Rythian let out an unholy scream that echoed off the walls and throughout the land as the wound began to bleed. The blond freaked as he nearly ripped his lab coat off and pressed it down against the wound and felt fresh tears stream down his face as the mage begins to slow and soon lose consciousness again. It was almost an hour before Lalna felt his fingers again and carefully moved his hands to tie the ruined lab coat around the mages wound. He slides down to his knees on the cold ground and stared at his hands as they were caked in the blackish-red liquid, “Rythian…” he whispered waiting as he saw the mages back rise a little and the scientist released a massive breath, “I am so sorry,” 

The blond didn’t even realize he was staring at the mage as he takes a ragged breath in and out. For a moment there was no fighting, no threats on each other's lives, or competition of who was more powerful. Just a silence that felt like it could be cut with a butter knife, and for once Lalna didn’t want anything to happen. He felt like he could live in a moment like this for a long time if he could, but the smart side of him knew that he would be standing up and walking away as soon as Rythian could spit his first comment. But for the time being, he enjoys the moment leaning back against the table and closes his eyes. Being pulled into sleep as the silence tied a string around the two.


	2. Where are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lalna wakes up to something pretty unexpected

It was hours till Lalna pulled himself from the edge of the table, feeling a large ache spreading through his back as he sat up. Looking around at the couch his eyes opened wide as he saw it empty and began to look around the room frantically, “Rythian?!” he screamed standing with a wobble.

“I am in your kitchen!” a voice called out from the other room. 

“Yesterday's lesson?” Lalna questioned standing in the doorway still waiting for the mage to chuck the mug at him. 

“Yeah, you said yesterday you wanted me to teach you about magic and stuff.” Rythian commented taking a sip from the mug, “Then you were going to start fixing up your house or something.” 

The last time the two were ever in the same room with a lesson in mind was in the old world, “Rythian, do you know where you are?” 

The mage looked around the kitchen and shrugged, “Isn’t this your new castle? A little dirty though if I were to speak honestly but you were always busy.” 

Lalnas jaw dropped a little as he leaned on the doorframe for support. Rythian, the man who made him his mortal enemy after the nukes, didn’t remember the past world. There was a struggle to breathe as the scientist began to slide down the door frame and sat on the floor, “So you don’t remember… anything.” He mumbled. 

Rythian placed the mug down and walked over to Lalna, “You okay man? You are acting really weird. I mean your lab coat was caked in blood and tied around me when I woke up and stuff.” 

The blood. Lalna sprang up and spun Rythian on his heels looking at his back. There was a large hole still in his outfit but the wound still pretty fresh and in the process of scabbing over, “That wasn’t my blood. You got hurt really bad yesterday and I,” Lalna commented but stopped as he bit his lip, “found you when I was umm… coming over for that magic lesson.” 

He lied through his teeth as he looked into the mages violet eyes. This was the first time in a while that there was no hostile blood between the two and Lalna didn’t know if this would ever happen again so standing up tall he looked to the mage, “Why don’t we deal with that wound before the lesson, okay?” 

Rythian nodded following Lalna as he walked room to room trying to get an idea of his surroundings. It took almost twenty minutes until the two found what looked like a magic room with a brewing stand in the corner, “Let's just make a healing potion.” Lalna determined walking over to the stand, “Look in the chest for ingredients.” 

Rythian nodded and began searching a few chests finding some ingredients and bringing it over to the blond. He took it and watched as the water bottles began to change colors slow over time, “So… Do you hate me at all?” Lalna asked abruptly watching the bottle begin to gain a red hue. 

“Hate you?” Rythain questioned, “Why would I hate you?” 

The comment hurt Lalna as he listed the reasons why in his head but only smiled, “Just curious and stuff.” 

It was another minute till the potion turned a pink shade and gave off a soft glow and reaching to grab the potion he swashed it around in the bottle before handing it off to the mage, “Bottoms up.” He commented as the mage swallowed the pink liquid, “Now we wait for the potion to work.” 

The mage nodded, “Why don’t we start with the basics of magic while we wait.” He said as a wide smile spread across his face, “You have all the materials here anyway, If I didn’t know any better I would say you already knew what to do.” 

Lalna laughed nervously waving his hands in disagreement, “Nope no clue how that magic stuff works or anything, just a regular old me and stuff.” 

Rythain gave a questioning look before shrugging and began to list off different items. But as he put his back to Lalna the large wound on his back became a reminder of who he really was and with each passing moment he wished the mage would turn around and throw anything at him but at the same time, he was beginning to enjoy the moment they were having together. Even if it was fake, it was a moment the scientist longed to have even on the old server. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like memory loss would be an interesting take with this story.


	3. Underground

Lalna didn’t realize how much Rythian used to smile, or at least how often he showed off his smile from behind the mask, “And then we just take the materials and combine them so we can make a destruction catalyze.” He commented pulling the finished item from the table, “This can help us collect a bunch of materials; you got a mine someplace nearby?" 

The question pulled Lalna back to reality as a red hue spread across his face, “No I umm, Drained it.” He lied looking away trying to hide the sudden blush on his face, “Why don’t we make a new mine. You could show me how the catalyze works.” 

Rythians grabbed the scientist's hand and sprinted out the door in excitement, “This is going to be so cool!” he cheered as he sprinted out of the stronghold. 

Lalna couldn’t control the heat spreading across his face as the Mage pulled them into an empty field and let go of his hand. Grabbing the catalyze he pointed at the ground, “Going down!” as he took aim and a chunk of blocks disappeared, “Come on!” 

The mage continued to use the destructive catalyze as they traveled further down into the earth. Lalna kept his arms crossed as they walked down, “Say Rythian… Do you remember anything before waking up?” 

For a moment Rythian stopped thinking for a moment but soon his face began to turn pale, “Actually… No,” he said a bit worried, “All I remember is being asleep and pure rage.” 

With a worried look, Lalna put a hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay, maybe it was a good thing you forgot.” 

“But what if I keep forgetting…” the mage whispered under his breath looking at the destructive catalyze in his hand, “What if I forget someone important?” 

With another streak of heat, the blond tightened his lips close and looked away. It felt like hours until the scientist grinned, “Then I will remember.” He answered grabbing the destructive catalyze from the mage, “Whatever you think you might forget I will remember it for you.” 

Rythain was silent as the mage continued to destroy blocks ahead. As another pop of blocks echoed through the makeshift mine shaft his eyes darkened as a searing pain in his back flared up. Images flashed as they replaced his vision, “Lalna?” he questions reaching out for the blond. It was when he turned another flash played in his head. One with the same burning feeling. 

\- 

Explosions as far as the eye could see. Maniacal laughter echoed in his skull as weightlessness took over Rythians body and the feeling moved up his body as the scene plays out in front of him. Lalna was lighting TNT blocks in and around people’s homes. But as he turned to face the mage his expression was unrecognizable, “Lalna?” he questioned again, “Wh-“ 

\- 

“Rythian!” the mage was being shaken very roughly by the scientist, “Hey wake up!” 

With a deep inhale of air, the mage sat up taking rapid breath looking around the makeshift mine then their eyes locked, “Lalna… You asked me if I was mad at you, and I said no” His words were laced with worry but also fear, “But should I be mad at you?” 

The scientist gripped the mage's shoulders biting his tongue before sighing, “Yes…” 

The scientist reached into his pocket pulling out an old and cracked catalyze, “You already gave me this lesson a very long time ago… I am sorry Rythian.” 

With a shaky hand, Rythain reached for the cracked catalyze and ran it over his fingers. Gripping it in his hand he replaced it with the new one before standing and walking towards the exit, not even looking at the blond. The guilt of the lies was what kept Lalna silent and sitting on the mine shaft floor and it wasn’t until any reminisce of the mage had faded did he stand, walk out of the cave, and fly back alone to his castle. The pain of a second rejection replacing any achievement he has ever received. 


	4. Never Tired of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like our scientist is getting tired.

It had been days since Lalna had left Rythian and his health was clearly showing it. The only thing darker then the bags under his eyes would probably be the redness of his eyes. He had long forgotten the taste of food and instead ate the stale bread he had laying in the chest around his workstation, “Test number… Whatever,” he mumbled pulling a laser rifle up and aiming it one of the walls with scorch marks and he sigh speaking in a monotone mumbled, “Ready… Aim… Fire.” 

He pulled the trigger as a shot went clean through the wall leaving a small hole. Placing the laser rifle down he dragged his feet over to the hole and squinted looking at it, “Conclusion… Whatever…” Resting his forehead against the cold stone he let out another sigh, “What am I doing?” 

His hand reached into his lab coats pocket and pulled out the new destructive catalyze Rythian has mad and soon another wave of grief hit him. He slides down the wall crashing with the floor as he clutched his head with frustration, “Who am I even kidding! It would never work!” he screamed slamming his fist on the ground, “God I am such an idiot!” 

“Could you say that one more time,” A voice from above commented, “I want that in writing.” 

Lalna sat up looking around for the voice, “Hello?” he questioned pushing himself up and walking over to his work table, “Who's there?” 

As he reached the work table he carefully reached for the laser rifle. A loud thud from behind him caused him to turn on his heels and fire a shot. His eyes went wide as he saw the violet eyes. Lalna quickly dropped the rifle and jumped backward hitting the work table, “Rythian?” he questioned, “I’m-“ 

“Sorry?” the mage cut off walking over to the blond, “For lying to me, well again at least, but really Lalna… When will you learn?” 

The words held more venom than a snakes bite as Rythian got closer and closer to the point where Lalna could feel the heat through his mask. With an uncomfortable glace to the side Lalna pushed himself up onto the table in an attempt to get away but Ryhtian slammed his palms on either side trapping him, “You always did run away from your problems.” 

Lalna was about to interject but was cut off as Rythian grabbed the front of lab coat pulling him forward and slamming him against the wall behind the workstation, “You run and you run but no matter how far or how fast you go I always have to be the one to deal with your mess!” the mage screamed, “Just because everyone is hunkey dory because they got there sparkly new businesses or homes or sanctuaries does mean you should get off Scott free!” 

It took a minute for Lalna to gain his breath back but stayed silent as the mage screamed with tears daring to slip from his eyes, “You looked for everyone! You and Sjin looked for everyone but forgot about us… Zoey, Teep, you never even thought what happened to me!” 

Lalna froze. After the blast, all he did was stay with Xephos and Honeydew and they went off to find the others but they never went to find them, “Rythian…” Lalna whispered feeling the mage's grip loosen as his head rested on his shoulder and slowly the adrenaline from days without sleep begin to creep up his skin, “I’m sorry…” 

The blond lost consciousness letting his weight shift onto Rythian. The mage barely moved as he felt the weight of the blond on him, “Lalna.” He mumbled, “You always did find a way to run away…” 

Rythian leaned Lalna against the wall and turned to search through the chest. Finally finding the materials he needed he carefully began to working crafting and placing down a few blankets he tiptoed back to the blond, “I guess it never was a dull moment with you though,” He hooked his arms under Lalna and hoisted him up before dragging him to the makeshift bed and laying him down, “Even though magic is better.” 

As he covered him and was about to turn to leave something seemed to snag his cape. Turning he sees Lalna clutching the fabric in his sleep and with a yawn he began to turn on his side pulling the mage with him. Rythian crashed to the floor as he was pulled closer to Lalna and a thick blush spread across his face but he sighed resting his head on the blond's side, “One day,” he shifted to look at the sleeping scientist, “I will catch you.” 


End file.
